Eva Saalfeld
thumb|320px|Eva Saalfeld, geb. Krendlinger Eva Saalfeld ist die Protagonistin der 6. Staffel. Sie ist Tochter von Liesl Krendlinger und Gustl Moosburger und somit die Nichte von Alfons Sonnbichler. Sie ist die Halbschwester von Jacob Krendlinger und die Cousine von Marie Bruckner, Alexander Saalfeld und Melli Konopka. Nach dem Tod von Miriam Saalfeld wurde Eva die zweite Ehefrau von Robert Saalfeld. Bis vor kurzem lebte sie mit diesem und Valentina Saalfeld in Verona. Eva hatte bereits mehrere Fehlgeburten, weshalb sie kein eigenes Baby mehr bekommen kann. Dies belastet sie sehr, obwohl sie und ihre Stieftochter Valentina sich ebenfalls sehr lieben. Uta Kargel spielt Eva Saalfeld. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 1087. Auftritte thumb|220px|Eva im Jahr 2010 Folgen * Folge 1087 (07.06.2010) bis Folge 1391 (10.10.2011) * Folge 2791 (18.10.2017) bis Folge 2797 (26.10.2017) * seit Folge 2886 (22.03.2018) Specials *Weihnachten bei den Sonnbichlers (24.12.2010) Berufe *Kindergärtnerin (bis Staffel 5) *Kellnerin im Fürstenhof (Staffel 6) *Kindermädchen für Valentina (Staffel 6) *Restaurantleiterin im Fürstenhof (Staffel 14) Beziehungen Verwandte * Gustl Moosburger, Vater * Liesl Krendlinger †, Mutter ** Jacob Krendlinger, Halbbruder *** Valentina Saalfeld, Stieftochter *** Joshua Winter, Stiefsohn * Käthe Moosburger, Stiefmutter **Nora Dammann, Stiefschwester ***Jonas Dammann, Stief-Neffe *Alfons Sonnbichler, Onkel **Melli Konopka, Cousine ***Clara Lechner, Cousine 2. Grades *Hildegard Sonnbichler, Tante **Marie Bruckner, Cousine ***Finn Bruckner, Neffe 2. Grades **Alexander Saalfeld, Cousin & Schwager ***Hannah Saalfeld, Nichte 2. Grades ***Peter Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades * Werner Saalfeld, Schwiegervater * Charlotte Saalfeld, Schwiegermutter ** Laura Saalfeld, Schwägerin ** Sandra Zastrow, Schwägerin ** Moritz van Norden, Schwager ** Konstantin Riedmüller, Schwager ** William Newcombe, Schwager Freunde *Tanja Liebertz, beste Freundin *Simon Konopka *Theresa Burger *Gitti König *Sibylle von Liechtenberg *Marie Bruckner *Rebecca Newcombe *Jessica Bronckhorst *Alicia Lindbergh Bekannte *Cosima Saalfeld † *Sandra Zastrow *Nils Heinemann *Rosalie Engel *Siggi Meyser *Alois Pachmeyer *Cordula van Dering *Lena Zastrow *Linda Lindt *Alain Briand † *Steffen Oestreich † *Beatrice Stahl † *Clara Lechner *Natascha Schweitzer *Madeleine Zellweger *Annabelle Sullivan *Denise Saalfeld Liebschaften *Markus Zastrow, Ex-Verlobter *Robert Saalfeld, Ehemann Feinde * Götz Zastrow † * Barbara von Heidenberg †, wollte sie töten * Stephan Winter * Curd Heinemann * Christoph Saalfeld Geschichte Staffel 5 thumb|left|Eva bekommt einen Anruf von der Kindergartenleitung. In Folge 1087 kommt Eva zum ersten Mal an den Fürstenhof. Eva bestätigt Tanjas Verdacht, dass ihr Sohn Fabien von Rosi Zwicks Enkel David im Kindergarten gemobbt wird. Als Rosi den Konflikt der Jungen vor die Kindergartenleitung bringt, setzt Eva sich für Fabien ein. Daraufhin droht Rosi dass sie ihre finanzielle Unterstützung für den Kindergarten streichen wird und Eva wird gekündigt. thumb|Eva entschuldigt sich bei Alfons und Hildegard. In Folge 1094 erfährt Eva, dass Gustl ihr Vater ist. Alfons ist ganz sicher, dass er Evas Mutter nicht kannte. Er und Hildegard vermuten, dass Gustl der wahre Vater ist. Doch Eva glaubt, dass sich Alfons diese Erklärung nur ausgedacht hat, um sich vor der Verantwortung zu drücken, und zieht empört aus. Von Tanja erfährt sie, dass es wirklich diesen Halbbruder Gustl gibt und er Alfons zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Eva ist beschämt und entschuldigt sich bei den Sonnbichlers. Staffel 6 thumb|left|Eva verliebt sich in Robert. In Folge 1131 verliebt sich Eva in Robert. Eva genießt die Dankbarkeit der Saalfelds für ihren Anteil an Roberts Sinneswandel. Dieser ist inzwischen so in seine Tochter Valentina vernarrt, dass er nicht einmal mehr bereit ist, Werner im Kampf gegen Barbara zu unterstützen. Robert möchte Eva als Taufpatin für Valentina gewinnen, die freudig zusagt. Als Eva später mit Roberts Unterstützung den Drachen eines Kindes aus einem Baumwipfel bergen will, stürzt sie von der Leiter und Robert fängt sie auf. thumb|Robert und Eva verbringen gemeinsam eine schöne Zeit in Verona. Von Folge 1193 bis Folge 1195 sind Eva, Robert, Valentina, Alfons und Hildegard in Verona. Robert schämt sich, Eva auf die Probe gestellt zu haben. Um Wiedergutmachung bemüht, lädt er sie nach Verona ein: Sein Freund Gianni eröffnet ein Restaurant. Eva zögert, doch als sie erfährt, dass auch die Sonnbichlers mitkommen, wirft sie ihre Bedenken über Bord. In Verona angekommen, verliebt sich Gianni auf den ersten Blick in Eva, was Robert irritiert registriert. Robert versucht, Gianni Eva auszureden, doch Gianni ist im Gefühlsrausch. Während Robert in der Küche einspringen muss, zeigt Gianni Eva Verona und küsst sie. Eva ist verwirrt: Auch wenn ihre Gefühle für Robert nicht verloschen sind, ist dieser feurige Italiener durchaus eine Verlockung. In Robert keimt Eifersucht. Auch Tiziana, Kellnerin und Ex-Freundin von Gianni, ist verärgert. Am Abend findet die Eröffnung von Giannis Restaurant statt, und im Überschwang gesteht Gianni Robert, Eva sei genauso verliebt wie Gianni – sie haben sich geküsst. Tiziana hört mit und befeuert geschickt Roberts Eifersucht. Robert kann schließlich nicht mehr an sich halten und entführt Eva vor den Augen der anwesenden Gäste ins Hotelzimmer. Eva und Robert geben sich ihrer Leidenschaft hin und genießen ihr Glück, während Gianni sich als guter Verlierer erweist. Doch als die beiden an den Fürstenhof zurückkehren, macht sich vor allem bei Robert, wegen seiner verstorbenen Frau Miriam, Verunsicherung bemerkbar. thumb|left|Robert schenkt Eva eine Kette. In Folge 1206 erfährt Eva, dass sie schwanger ist. Eva und Robert beschließen, bei einer Blutspendenaktion der Gemeinde mitzumachen. Lena, die ehrenamtlich hilft, bietet an, sich um Valentina zu kümmern, aber Eva macht ihr klar, dass sie sich von Valentina fernhalten soll. Lena ist getroffen, während Robert wenig Verständnis für Evas Ansage hat. Eva begreift, dass sie zu weit gegangen ist und entschuldigt sich bei Robert. Daraufhin versprechen sich die beiden, ihrer Beziehung Zeit und Raum zum Wachsen zu geben. Doch dann werden alle ihre Pläne auf den Kopf gestellt, Eva ist schwanger. thumb|Eva und Robert trauern um den Verlust ihres ungeborenen Kindes. In Folge 1234 verliert Eva ihr Kind. Robert und Jacob geben ihr Bestes, sie aufzubauen und auch Markus spendet Trost. Eva gibt sich derweil tapfer: Sie will nicht in Watte gepackt werden. Doch als sie alleine ist, bricht das ganze Elend aus ihr heraus. thumb|left|Eva trifft auf ihren Vater Gustl. In Folge 1308 begegnet Eva zum ersten Mal ihrem Vater Gustl. Eva erfährt durch Robert von Gustls Auftauchen. Hin und hergerissen zwischen Neugier und Angst sucht Eva Rat bei Hildegard. Zur selben Zeit schlägt Gustl bei den Sonnbichlers auf. Alfons klärt seinen Bruder darüber auf, dass er eine Tochter hat. Gustl muss schlucken, will Eva aber treffen. Käthe führt Gustl allerdings die zukünftige Verantwortung für die Tochter vor Augen. Als er auf der Straße die aufgewühlte Eva trifft, versagt Gustl der Mut. thumb|Eva bedankt sich bei Robert für seine Unterstützung. In Folge 1319 präsentiert Eva ihr Kinderbuch. Eva will nicht, wie von Barbara erwartet, die Kinderbuchpräsentation zu einer Werbeveranstaltung für den Fürstenhof machen. Um Evas Wünsche zu erfüllen, geht Markus auf Robert zu und bittet ihn, die Veranstaltung im Bistro auszurichten. Die Präsentation wird ein voller Erfolg. In ihrer Rede dankt Eva schließlich einem ganz besonderen Menschen für seine Unterstützung. Bewegt will Markus schon nach vorne gehen, doch Eva bedankt sich bei Robert. thumb|left|Robert macht Eva einen Heiratsantrag. In Folge 1370 macht Robert Eva einen Heiratsantrag. Eva steigt mit der Leiter auf einen Baum, da ein kleiner Vogel aus dem Nest gefallen ist. Sie erinnert sich an den Moment als sie sich in Robert verliebt hat. Robert kommt zu Eva. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie sich damals, als Robert sie aufgefangen hat in ihn verliebt hat. Robert meint Verona wäre ein toller Ort für eine Hochzeitsreise. Daraufhin macht Robert Eva einen Heiratsantrag. thumb|Curd hat Eva entführt. Von Folge 1375 bis Folge 1380 wird Eva von Curd Heinemann, im Auftrag von Barbara, entführt. Robert und Eva können ihre Heirat kaum erwarten. Doch Barbara hat andere Pläne: Als Robert am Tag der Hochzeit allein aufbricht, um die Trauringe zu holen, wird Eva gewaltsam von Curd entführt. Zunächst macht sich Robert keine Sorgen um Evas Verschwinden. Erst als der Termin im Standesamt näher rückt, wächst die Panik. Dann überschlagen sich die Ereignisse: Werner erhält eine beunruhigende Nachricht. Barbara trifft auf einen verstörten Curd. Als Robert zum See aufbricht, wo er Eva zu finden glaubt, trifft er auf Werner. Der weiß nicht, wie er seinem Sohn die entsetzlichen Neuigkeiten beibringen soll. Als Eva zu sich kommt, sieht sie sich in der Gewalt von Curd. Noch ahnt sie nicht, dass Curd im Auftrag Barbaras handelt. Sie setzt alle Hoffnungen auf Robert und ist überzeugt, dass er sie bald finden und retten wird. Allerdings lässt eine fiebrige Erkältung Evas Kräfte schwinden. Um Evas Leben fürchtend, ist Curd drauf und dran, Barbaras Pläne zu durchkreuzen und Eva freizulassen, denn er will nicht für ihren Tod verantwortlich sein. Um zu verhindern, dass Curd wegen seiner Sorge um die erkrankte Eva ihren Plan gefährdet, erklärt sich Barbara bereit, Antibiotika zu besorgen. So kommt Eva allmählich wieder zu Kräften. Zudem schöpft sie neue Hoffnung, als sie mitbekommt, dass man nach ihr sucht und als Curd döst, bringt sich Eva in den Besitz seines Handys. Zwar kann Eva Robert am Telefon nichts mehr sagen, da Barbara ihr die Pistole unters Kinn drückt. Doch immerhin gibt es jetzt ein Lebenszeichen von ihr und Hoffnung für Robert, Werner und Charlotte. Barbara beginnt, ihre Flucht vorzubereiten: Sie beleiht ihre Anteile und verschafft sich so jede Menge Bargeld. Eva ahnt derweil, dass Curd mit Barbara unter einer Decke steckt und beschwört ihn, gegen Barbaras Willen Lösegeld zu fordern und sie dann freizulassen. Da Curd nur zu gerne aus der beklemmenden Situation in der Scheune raus möchte, folgt er ihrer Bitte: Alfons soll ihm Lösegeld bringen. Curds Sohn Nils will als Schutzengel im Hintergrund aufpassen. Durch das unbeherrschte Verhalten von Nils scheitert die Lösegeldübergabe, Curd entkommt. Barbara bekommt mit, dass Curd auf eigene Faust gehandelt hat und macht ihm klar, dass sie weitere Extratouren nicht dulden wird. Werner bespricht sich mit Jacob und stellt sich gegen Robert und Charlotte, indem er nun doch die Polizei informiert. Die Beamten bleiben diskret im Hintergrund, wollen auf die nächste Kontaktaufnahme des Entführers warten. Robert erhält einen Anruf von Curd, ohne zu ahnen, dass Barbara neben dem Entführer steht: Curd fordert erneut Lösegeld, doch damit Robert keine Tricks probiert, soll er Valentina mitbringen. Robert erscheint beim Treffpunkt ohne Polizei und mit Valentina im Arm. Da steht Barbara vor ihm mit der Waffe in der Hand, Eva als gefesselte Geisel neben sich. Robert kann Barbara mit einem riskanten Trick entwaffnen: Er schleudert ihr "Valentina" – eine Puppe – entgegen, die Barbara reflexartig auffängt und dabei die Waffe fallen lässt. Sie sucht das Weite, doch Robert schießt ihr nach und trifft sie am Bein. Robert und Eva fallen sich in die Arme und beschließen kurze Zeit später, bald zu heiraten. thumb|left|Eva und Robert heiraten. In Folge 1382 heiraten Eva und Robert. Eva und Robert geben sich glücklich das Ja-Wort und Hildegard als Standesbeamtin vermählt die beiden. Während draußen vor dem Fürstenhof Eva und Robert ihre Hochzeit feiern, entdeckt Nils, nach warnenden Andeutungen Curds, zwischen den Hochzeitsgeschenken eine Bombe. Barbara hat die Bombe als Geschenk verpackt, damit der Fürstenhof und alle, die auf der Hochzeit sind in die Luft gehen. thumb|Eva und Robert verlassen den Fürstenhof. In Folge 1391 verlassen Eva und Robert den Fürstenhof. Da Gianni die Übernahme des Restaurants bereits am nächsten Tag abwickeln muss, bleiben Robert und Eva nur noch eine Nacht am Fürstenhof. Spontan laden sie die Familie zu einem Abschiedsessen ein. Obwohl Charlotte und Werner bedauern, ihre Enkeltochter Valentina nicht aufwachsen sehen zu können, wünschen sie Robert und Eva alles Gute für die Zukunft. Nach einem rührenden Abschied fahren Robert und Eva nach Verona. Hintergrundwissen *Eva und Markus' Lied war "Leaving on a Jet Plane" von Peter, Paul and Mary *Eva und Roberts Lied ist "When You Say Nothing at All" von Ronan Keating thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|Eva und Tanja Liebertz Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Weibliche Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 14 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 15 Kategorie:Familie Konopka Kategorie:Familie Hofer Kategorie:Familie Sonnbichler Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Küchenpersonal Kategorie:Restaurantleiter Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs